Джавы
Джавы (иногда йавы, ) — невысокие гуманоиды с планеты Татуин. Джавы носили просторные одежды, скрывавшие их с ног до головы. Джавы кочевали по пустыне на гигантских краулерах в поисках вышедшей из строя техники, мастерски чинили её и продавали местным фермерам. Биология left|thumb|150px|Джава с ионным оружием Ксенобиологи галактики не пришли к единому мнению о происхождении джав. После изучения останков джав учёные семьи Баобаб пришли к выводу, что джавы имели щуплые тела, морщинистые личики и жёлтые либо красные горящие глаза Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа. Одни исследователи утверждали, что джавы и таскены, две аборигенные расы Татуина, произошли от общего предка, расы кумумгаGalactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide, так как обе расы имели общие генетические маркеры, другие учёные полагали, что джавы произошли от людей Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман). thumb|220px|Рука джавы Имелось также мнение, что джавы произошли от грызунов, которые стали прямоходящими за счет того, что поднимались на задние лапы, чтобы достать грибы и мох, который рос на стенах подземных пещер — тех самых, где когда-то были редкие природные источники, вокруг которых и развивалось общество джав. Через какое-то время источники иссякли, но джавы на диво быстро и умело приспособились к новым условиям жизни. Для защиты от лучей двух солнц они стали носить изготовленные вручную балахоны с капюшонами, так что из-под одежды были видны только сверкающие глаза. Балахоны помогали джавам уменьшить потерю влаги с поверхности тел, скрывать свои личности и рассеивать тепло тел. left|thumb|150px В среднем джавы имели рост около одного метра, у них были гибкие крошечные ручки и ножки. Для защиты чувствительных глаз от яркого солнечного света джавы использовали полированные оранжевые драгоценные камни, укреплённые на ткани . Единственными частями тела, которые были видны из-под одежды, были их руки, на ладонях которых часто имелись пучки шерсти, и иногда ступни ног . Большинство гуманоидных рас отмечали, что джавы издавали характерный сильный запах. Это объяснялось двумя причинами: во-первых, джавы пропитывали свои балахоны особым раствором, предохранявшим тело от потери влаги, а во-вторых, в условиях пустыни они крайне редко мылись, считая это ненужной тратой ценной воды. Для самих джав этот запах содержал огромное количество информации: он позволял опознать соплеменника, определить состояние его здоровья, узнать о принадлежности к определённому клану, содержание последней трапезы джавы, его возраст и даже его настроение Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale. right|thumb|160px|Группа джав с пойманным дроидом В складках капюшонов джав гнездилось множество летающих насекомых , так что вьющиеся перед лицами мошки рассматривались почти как часть их самих. В ходе эволюции у джав развилось несколько важных для их выживания черт, такие как великолепное ночное зрение, сильная иммунная система и эффективная пищеварительная система. Нормальная температура их тела была около 46 °C, что приводило к высокой скорости метаболизма. Рацион Джавы добывали воду из произраставших на Татуине цветов фаннел — они опускали в бутоны свои длинные носы и высасывали сок; питались же они по преимуществу плодами хубба тыкв — фрукта, который мало кто из людей был способен переварить, но зато сами джавы называли его «плодом жизни». Вместе с тем, джавы питались и мясной пищей; особенно они любили жесткое и едкое мясо сквиллов.Tatooine Sojourn Общество и культура Экономическая деятельность thumb|200px|Джавы — известные мусорщики Джавы были социальной расой, строго придерживавшихся традиций мусорщиков, большую часть своей жизни проводивших в пустынях Татуина в поисках металлолома, дроидов и механических устройств, оказавшихся здесь в результате тысячелетий космических путешествий и технологической деятельности колонистов и сохранявшихся в сухом климате планеты практически в неизменном виде. Большинство не-джав считали их как мусорщиков и воров, и на самом деле большинство джав находили приятными подобные эпитеты. На жизнь джавы зарабатывали тем, что собирали в пустыне обломки техники, чинили или перерабатывали их; нередко они присваивали всё, что плохо лежит, особенно если это что-то не было надежно заперто. Джавы были настоящими мастерами в ремонте всяческого оборудования, а обломки, которые не поддавались ни ремонту, ни переработке, они переплавляли в изготовленных ими печах, работавших от солнечной энергии. thumb|left|240px|Джавы выставляют дроидов на продажу Неофициальный девиз джав гласил: не ищи способа использовать найденную вещь, ищи кого-то, кто может найти применение для неё. На практике этот подход проявлялся в том, что джавы пытаются торговать своим хламом практически с каждым разумным существом, с которым сталкиваются. Они обладали своего рода инстинктивным чувством техники и электроники, зная, как починить то или иное оборудование достаточно хорошо, чтобы его можно было продать. Общественный строй thumb|220px|Джавы — дети пустыни Общество джав делилось на кланы или племена. Раз в году все племена джав встречались в гигантской котловине на дне Дюнного моря, где они торговали, общались, рассказывали друг другу разные басни, а также выдавали, точнее продавали, сыновей и дочерей в соседние племена — так называемая «брачная торговля» считалась очень хорошим и прибыльным делом, поскольку гарантировала продолжение и распространение того или иного рода. thumb|left|230px|Клан джав Вся культура джав была сосредоточена на институте семьи. Представители этого народа гордились своими родственными связями и родословными; в языке джав существовал богатый лексический пласт для обозначения степеней родства — около сорока названий. Кланы тщательно прослеживали все разветвления рода и вели о них подробные записи. Джавы путешествовали кланами на больших гусеничных транспортах, которые назывались песчаными краулерами. Эти работавшие на ядерном топливе экипажи были завезены на планету ещё во времена правления Старой Республики. Каждый краулер был способен вместить не менее трёхсот джав, причем одновременно он представлял собой полностью укомплектованную мастерскую, так что джавы в ходе кочевья занимались починкой различного оборудования. thumb|right|220px|Ежегодная встреча кланов Большинство джав кочевало в поисках останков техники, подлежащих ремонту и переработке; однако какая-то часть клана оставалась в стенах крепостей, сооружённых из крупных обломков звездолётов. Самые опытные мастера-ремонтники жили оседло в крепостях, где и выполняли наиболее тонкие работы, слишком сложные, чтобы осуществлять их на борту краулера. Крепости часто подвергались нападениям тускенских рейдеров, которые убивали джав, чтобы захватить их имущество и воду, а потому джавы были крайне осторожны и даже склонны к паранойе. Однако лучшим средством обороны они считали свои крепости и старались строить их как можно более прочными и неприступными. Сражаться джавы не любили — вследствие своего невеликого роста, в случае нападения они чаще всего не защищались, а сразу пускались в бегство. Однако если джаву припереть к стенке, он проявлял большую сноровку в обращении с оружием, которое клан обычно собирал в пустыне. Во время путешествия вдали от крепости джавы могли разбивать лёгкие временные лагеря, состоящие из нескольких небольших навесов. left|thumb|220px|Горная крепость джав Наиболее важной персоной в пределах клана являлась женщина-шаманка, которая, как верили её соплеменники, обладала способностью предсказывать будущее. Шаманки также налагали заклятия, чары и благословения для защиты племени и процветания сородичей. В течение жизни каждая шаманка находила себе ученицу, которой и передавала весь свой опыт и знания, чтобы та заняла её место после смерти. В силу своего статуса именно шаманка в конечном итоге принимала все решения относительно перемещений клана, его защиты и повседневной жизни. Шаманка не путешествовала на краулере, но постоянно жила в крепости, поскольку там она была в большей безопасности. Материальная культура thumb|170px|Охота на ронто Джаву можно было легко узнать по коричневым просторным балахонам с капюшонами (хотя, случалось, они носили балахоны иных цветов ). Джавы умели ловить и приручать животных, используя их для верховой езды. Чаще всего это были ронто; на спинах этих гигантов джавы чувствовали себя в относительной безопасности. Помимо песчаных краулеров, джавы использовали для передвижения по пустыне самую разную технику, которую только могли добыть, в том числе репульсорную, такую как скифы и одноместные поды. Язык right|thumb|150px|Джавы говорят на своём языке Джавы говорили на меняющемся и очень быстром языке, который буквально сводил с ума лингвистов. Помимо голосовой составляющей, джавы использовали запахи для внесения в слова акцентов и интонаций. Для более лёгкого общения во время торговли с другими видами джавы использовали упрощённую форму своего языка, так называемый джавский торговый язык, в котором запахи не использовались и который был доступен для понимания видов, которые обычно вели торговлю с джавами. История left|thumb|220px|Отношения джав с «двоюродными братьями» не были безоблачными… Считается, что джавы были потомками расы кумумга, которая населяла Татуин ещё до создания Галактической Республики и даже прежде, чем планета превратилась в пустыню. Около 25200 ДБЯ Бесконечная империя раката за то, что те бросили вызов их власти, наказала кумумгу, проведя орбитальную бомбардировку, которая превратила поверхность цветущего Татуина в оплавленную стеклообразную массу, которая позднее разрушилась и стала песком пустыни. Это резкое изменение климата раскололо кумумга на две расы: высоких горфа (позднее эволюционировавших в Народ песков), и низких джав''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история. Однако уже во времена Гражданской войны джедаев джавы заявляли, что не считали себя состоящими в родстве с Народом песков, а также пришельцами на Татуине. Было ли это действительно так, или они специально дистанцировались от своих более сильных двоюродных братьев, неизвестно. Кроме того, поскольку Народ песков знал свою историю из передававшихся из поколение в поколение устных рассказов, спорно, знали ли джавы о своей историиStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Исследование древних каменных изваяний, найденных на многочисленных планетах, включая Кореллию и даже Корусант, побудило учёных Имперского археологического отдела в 1 ПБЯ выдвинуть гипотезу, что авторами этих изваяний были джавы и что их раса некогда путешествовала среди звёзд. Неизвестно, подтвердили ли дальнейшие исследования их гипотезу«Star Wars Galaxies» — Terminal mission «Jawas Were Spacefarers!». thumb|220px|Краулер джав Приблизительно в 3959 ДБЯ Корпорация Цзерка завезла на Татуин большое количество песчаных краулеров, намереваясь проводить здесь масштабные горнодобывающие работы. Однако вскоре после этого они обнаружили нестабильную природу местных руд. После того, как корпорация оставила планету, джавы присвоили песчаные краулеры, которые стали использовать как передвижные дома. Песчаные краулеры радикально изменили цивилизацию джав, став для их племён передвижными крепостями, позволив им в относительной безопасности путешествовать по пустыне в поисках брошенных ценностей. Эти транспортные средства послужили свидетельством способности джав находить необычные и нетрадиционные способы использования техники, и с другой стороны требовали постоянного поддержания их в рабочем состоянии. left|thumb|220px|Джавы — мастера по восстановлению электроники Когда на Татуине поселились колонисты, джавы, в отличие от Народа песков, не проявляли к ним враждебности. В своих песчаных краулерах джавы колесили по пустыне, собирали старых дроидов или оборудование, брошенное фермерами-влагодобытчиками и другими поселенцами, и затем продавали их любому покупателю, готовому купить их или обменять на что-то иное. Иногда джавы могли воровать вещи, которые привлекли их внимание, и это привело к тому, что поселенцы смотрели на них с подозрением. Предположительно они использовали деньги, вырученные при торговле, для покупки у поселенцев или других джав припасов или других предметов первой необходимости. thumb|150px|Джавы — неплохие механики Некоторые джавы эмигрировали на другие пустынные миры, например, Рилот и Флоррум, или планеты-свалки, например, Раксус-Прайм, который был домом для клана Микну . Джав видели даже на таких планетах, как Генон, Аркан IV и даже Корусант. В 0 ДБЯ группа татуинских джав поймали бежавших от Империи дройдов R2-D2 и C-3PO и принесли их в свой краулер, а затем продали их фермеру Оуэну Ларсу. Это стало фатальным для них: вскоре имперские штурмовики уничтожили этот краулер и убили всех находившихся на нём джав.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' В 4 ПБЯ Ттил Ккак, капитан одного из краулеров, обнаружили на потерпевшем аварию космическом корабле ранкора, которого он продал Джаббе ХаттуA Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale. left|thumb|220px|Не стоит недооценивать джав… Вскоре после Битвы при Эндоре группа из 480 джав была привезена на Эндор в рамках частной экспедиции по спасению ценного оборудования из обломков, осталось после боя. Они якобы подняли мятеж, образовав бродячую банду и и грабя тех, кто прилетал на Лесистый спутник . В 17 ПБЯ некоторые джавы были насильственно вывезены на астероид Скачок-5 Хода контрабандистов для того, чтобы они ремонтировали поврежденное имперское оборудование''Новое восстание. Описания учёных В своих неопубликованных заметках о поездке на Татуин старший этнограф Хуул описывает, с каким уважением джавы относятся к шаманкам: thumb|200px|Крепость джав «Песчаные люди ворвались в крепость и вихрем пронеслись по ее территории, убивая джавов и забирая их имущество, а я прибился к группе оборонявшихся, которая мчалась к дому шаманки. Мы выстроились вокруг этого сооружения из сваренных кусков металла, вытащили бластеры старых моделей, пращи и острые металлические пики. И когда тускенские воины двинулись в атаку, джавы храбро сражались, жертвуя жизнью, лишь бы защитить шаманку.'' left|thumb|150px|Шаманка Несмотря на маленький рост, они стойко держали оборону, и тускенам не удалось добраться до шаманки. На защиту ее дома встало пятнадцать джавов, и только трое уцелело, когда тускены покинули крепость, унося с собой все самое ценное. Но, поскольку большая часть клана как раз была в отъезде и путешествовала на краулере, а шаманку удалось уберечь, клан остался цел, а крепость можно отстроить заново. И вот, в ночи, уцелевшие джавы чинили свои дома, и песни скорби и торжества оглашали пустыню». Известные джавы thumb|150px|[[Датча через секунду после выстрела в R2-D2 из ионного бластера.]] * Изиз * Аккик * Клепти Б'эй * Ттил Ккак * Фрхон * Датча * Р'кик Д'нек * Герат * Иаса * Калит * Авед Луун * Небит * Хет Нкик * Джек Нкик * Хеа Нкуул * Тедит * Уиматика * Уиттин * Близз За кулисами thumb|120px|Эскиз Джона Молло (1976) Впервые джавы появились в романе Алана Дина Фостера «Звёздные войны. Приключения Люка Скайуокера» в 1977 году. В романе говорится о возможном родстве джав с таскенами, а также о возможных механических составляющих тел джав. Кроме того, в романе (возможно, метафорически) говорится о грызуноподобных джавах и о том, что они могут быть потомками людей. После выхода на экраны фильма «Новая надежда» (1977) джавы стали одними из самых узнаваемых персонажей Звёздных войн. Во время съёмок актёрам, игравшие джав, заматывали головы чёрной тканью и на специальных держателях закрепляли на щеках фонарики, изображающие светящиеся под капюшонами глаза. thumb|left|150px|Лицо джавы Ни один канонический источник не даёт представления, как выглядят джавы под балахонами. На некоторых ранних эскизах Ральфа Маккуорри джавы без капюшонов выглядят похожими на людей или близких к ним гуманоидов Face of a Jawa. На некоторых официальных фото и картах, выпускавшихся Lucasfilm в 1977 году, видно, что джавы имеют плоское лицо, замотанное в чёрные тряпки, их которых виднеются жёлтые глаза, выглядящие механическими A Closer Look at a "Jawa" (Trading Card) 1977 Topps Star Wars #175. Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь упоминает, что «их грызуноподобные лица были на редкость уродливыми». В игре Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic выдвинута теория, что джавы, наряду с горфа, могут быть людьми, или, по крайней мере, родственными им. thumb|200px|Костюм джавы В книге Стивена Сэнсвита Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible рассказывалось, что джавы стали предметом спора по поводу нарушения авторских прав создателей Звёздных войн. В 1978 году маленькие существа в капюшонах и с горящими глазами участвовали в сценических выступлениях рокера Нила Янга во время концертного тура, в сопутствующем фильме и на обложке альбома Rust Never Sleeps. Нил Янг назвал этих персонажей «Roadeyes». Дело было урегулировано без суда. В фильме «Новая надежда» Джавы разговаривали на зулусском языке, ускоренном на компьютере. Появления * * * * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * * * * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Podracing Tales» * «Star Wars: Episode I Racer» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 10: Иноземец, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * « « * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 24: Конец бесконечности, часть 2» * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * «Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь» * «Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Paarty On!» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус, часть 2» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * * «Боба Фетт: Новая угроза» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «The Last One Standing» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * * «Star Wars: DroidWorks» * * * «Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» * Роман «Сила необузданная» * «Darth Vader and Son» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown» * * * * * * * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * * «Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale» * «Luke's Fate» * * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» * «Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I» * «R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Super Star Wars» * Герои в бегах * * * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale» * «Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * * «Scavenger Hunt» * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «The Isis Coordinates» * «The Abduction» * * * * * * * * «Sandbound on Tatooine» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 3-D 1» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 24: Расклад идиота, часть 1» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * * * «A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9» * «Planet of Kadril» * «Camie's Story» * * «A New Beginning» * * «Любовная история» * Тени Империи (комикс) * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * * «Star Wars: Demolition» * »The One That Got Away» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb» * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Han Solo's Rescue» * «The Ordeal of Boba Fett» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Рисковое дело» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * ''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * * * «Дух Татуина» * * * * * * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * ''The Last Command'' comic * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * Дети джедаев * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * * «Новое восстание» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Tempest Feud» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 40: Татуин, часть 4» }} Ambiguously-canon appearances * «"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace» Появления в неканоничных материалах * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» * * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * * thumb|right|250px|A dizzy [[LEGO Jawa]] * * * * «The Flight of the Falcon» * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center» * * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * «Star Wars (1987 video game)» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * * * * * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * * * «Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing» * * «Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover» }} Источники * ''Star Wars'' toy line * «Artoo Detoo's Activity Book» * «Luke Skywalker's Activity Book» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) * «Star Wars Word Puzzles» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Lightsaber Dueling Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * * * «Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «The Far Orbit Project» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook» * «Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * * * * * * «Справочник по противникам» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * * * * * * * * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Scum and Villainy'' * «Secrets of Tatooine» * «Obsessed With Star Wars» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26» * * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * «Totally 20: The Phantom Menace» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * * * * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * * * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Enter the Unknown» * «Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO» * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Fly Casual» }} }} Примечания и сноски Смотрите также * Хаглдей * Звонок Внешние ссылки * * * * Категория:Джавы Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Расы (Д) Категория:Разумные грызуны Категория:Расы Внешнего Кольца